


Emma’s Property

by BSwanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSwanqueen/pseuds/BSwanqueen
Summary: I must warn you this is very ;)JAJSJSSJJSSSKSKSKSKSThis is a joke.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you this is very ;) Next chapter, Regina calls Emma ~daddy~ ?
> 
> JAJSJSSJJSSSKSKSKSKS
> 
> This is a joke.

Regina, a girl with short, dark, chocolate colored lockes and sparkling dark eyes that resembled the night. She was 3’2 in height and NOT like other girls. 🙄✋🏼

She had just transferred to Storybrooke high after her father had been offered a new job position in town.

She was walking around the hallway when all of a sudden she collided with someone.

“WATCH YOURSELF-“ She looked down and blushed.

“What’s your name shawty😼?”

“R-r—re-Regina.🥺”

“Get on your knees👇🏼”

“What??”

She obeyed and they had seggs.

the end 😏🙏🏼


	2. Squirrel😏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank u Dolly for the help🙏🏼☺️

“Tbh, shawty, you don’t even need to be on your knees.🙊”

“Why is that, ~daddy~?”

“Because you’re so damn short. You’re like a little squirrel.”

“Call me a squirrel again😩”

“Baby ur a ~squirrel~ climb me like a tree😈”

“ARGH.”

They walked hand in hand down the hall and ignored the looks they were getting.

“LESBEANS”

“DIDN’T YA’LL JUST MEET??”

Regina promptly raised her hand and flipped everyone off.

“Good girl, shawty.☺️”

“Thank u daddeee🥺”


End file.
